Yesterday's Scars
by JOZINGEL
Summary: "This book is very interesting I have learned a few, whats the word for it oh 'scandalous' things " Setne said holding the book of Thoth."Who would have known you guard such secret Anubis, I would have never guessed.Of course it's always the quiet ones."
1. Prologue

**R**

**A**

_**Point of View**_

**Hall of the Gods**

"I accept the throne," Horus announced holding up what used to be my crook and frail. "Ra has given me the authority to lead the gods and magicians in times of crisis."

Isis stood at Horus's right side looking at her son proudly. She once again got him to be the pharaoh of the gods and magicians. Luckily I was not poisoned by her in the process this time, which I was okay with. Set stood at Horus left side with his iron staff. It was an amusing sight to watch from where I was kneeling. For thousands of years they had fought without end and now he was the steward of the pharaoh.

"But for now we are at peace." he added " The magicians can rebuild and expand the House of Life to its full now, we will departure to the heavens until we are needed once again." With that said he got up from the throne and bowed his head to the gods who had fought.

One by one the gods started disappearing until five us were left. The hall of the gods changed back to my Sun Boat. My crew of glowing orbs started chanting angrily Isis's name once they saw her, making her uncomfortable this made Bast snicker. Let's just say the crew and Bast still did not like her. Nephthys and Set kept close to one another. They were a difficult pair I had to admit. It did not get any better after the war between Set and Horus. They would sneak peeks at one another before turning away quickly to not be noticed or when their hands would brush one another. I sat on my throne while the rest of them stood there. The first one to break the silence was Nephthys.

"Why did you call us here for Lord Ra?" she asked silently.

"Now that I am to my senses once again I have noticed things did not go very well." Everyone bowed their heads at this. They all knew of what I was talking about and that I was not one bit happy about it.

"I expect for it to be fixed as soon as possible" I said looking at Horus and Isis at that time. It was their fault after all.

"But my lord it is against the rules to d-"I cut Isis off with sending a deadly glare at her.

"If I remember correctly it was truly not their time to die which is against the rules as you do as I say or their will be consequences" dictated. They all bowed down their heads.

"Set and Nephthys you will go to the mortal world and act as a 'actual normal married couple' especially you Set", He made a fake bewildered look and a hand on his chest as a sign of offence.

Ignoring him I turned to Isis who looked quietly at the ground.

"If you say or do anything that will go against this mission you will suffer the consequences do you understand" Turning my head to face Horus, "You may be pharaoh but this is something that you cannot interfere with either. Do you both understand?"

They remained silent.

"I said do you understand!" I thundered. They nodded.

"Oh and Isis I want my name back."

She sighed deeply and looked up with fury written in her face."I give you back your name" she seethed.

At once I felt part of me come back to my soul. The power that I had once lost now was with me.

"You may leave now." Horus, Isis, Set, and Nephthys left immediately. Only Bast and I were left in the boat. Bast knelt at my left side holding my hand rest.

"My lord what is my duty?"

"Oh my loyal servant" I sighed grabbing her hand. "Go and bring the body to me I will take care of the rest. But before you do this you may say your farewells to Sadie and Carter for you now have to guard someone else. Also call Anubis to come and see me." She looked down at the floor when I said this and summoned a portal and left. I watched the Lake of Fire remembering the laughter that had once filled this place that was now filled with silence.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Z**_

_**I**_

_**A**_

**Brooklyn Academy of the Gifted.**  
**December 21**

_"You have to go on now Zia"_

_"Wait, what do you mean by-"_

"**Rashid!**"

I jumped out of my desk coming face to face with my literature teacher, Mrs. Milam. It is not the best face to see when you wake up. You see she was a person who had made wrong decisions in life. One way of noticing is when you look at her face; because most people would not have a rainbow tattoo on their right cheek. What made it worse was her sagging skin with overdosed red makeup that matched her hair. Everyone was smirking and chuckling silently as the watched the scene unfold, but somebody made it worse when they raised their hand.

Drew.

Since the moment I entered this school she has tried to make my life miserable because I'm friends with Sadie who is two grades below us. Everyone adored her and what I mean by everyone is all the guys and the teachers. For some reason everyone does whatever she tells them to do, even I fell into that trap while making a project that I was forced to do with her. She got an A+ while I got an F and a detention. The detention was for punching her in the face but I had I good reason to do so. Plus it was worth it. She had just made a sick joke about Sadie being a whore after moving on so fast after Walt's death.

Walt had not made it after the war as many people had thought; carrying Anubis as a host had saved him for a while but he died a few days later. Not wanting to leave Sadie alone he used his last moments to make Anubis to be able to live in the mortal world. That is all it took for a god to live in the mortal world, a life. Sadie had cried for days in her room, barely eating anything. Even with Anubis there, she ignored him until a month later. They slowly got into a relationship and now were like any regular couple that kissed in the hallways and held hands in the cafeteria.

Mrs. Milam was ranting on how I did not have appreciation for the art of literature until she saw Drew's hand up.

"Yes Miss Tanaka", Mrs. Milam asked in a sweet voice or at least tried to, while turning around to face Drew.

"For next the next semester is it true that we will be helping out the drama club?", she asked as she twirled her raven black hair with her finger.  
"Oh yes, the drama club will performing 'Romeo and Juliet' which we were all reading today, at least most of us isn't that right Miss. Rashid." Mrs. Milan said with an annoyed sigh.

Clapping her hands together and bringing them to her right cheek; she fondly smiled at the air, revealing her yellowish teeth. "Either way I finally have a chance to have a part in the performance so all is well."  
Realizing that she was in front of her class she straightened up brought her hands to her hips and she turned menacingly to me.

"Rashid because today I get to leave early, as it's winter break you will not have detention," from the corner of my eye I could see Drew's smile fading, " but if you ever fall asleep agai-"

At that very moment the bell rang and everyone got up from their seats and left. I slowly started packing up my stuff and headed toward the door when Mrs. Milan called me to her desk.

"Why is your brother absent today Miss Rashid?", she asked looking up to me when I neared her.

Anubis

You see since both of us had arrived at the same time and both of us were Egyptians they immediately thought we were siblings. Also it was pretty hard to explain to Anubis what a last name was so we had play this role as siblings out.

"Oh ummm..." Think Zia think,"The cold has been pretty hard on him since we are not accustomed to it."

"May he get better."She said uninterested getting a book from her desk handing it over to me, while getting a cigarette from he bag.

Quickly I reached over to grab it and looked at the cover of the book 'Romeo and Juliet'.

"He will have to read the first two chapters to catch up with what he missed in class today and so will you as you since you were taking a nap." She mocked." You may leave"

Leaving the classroom I headed toward my locker which was at the end of the building. Then someone called out my name in between the crowds of people.

"Zia."

Turning around I saw a blonde headed girl with a red highlight and bright blue eyes pushing her way towards me.

"Guess what?" Sadie rejoiced as she walked next to me.

"What?" I mumbled as I rubbed my face with my hand.

"We have permission to go over to London today with no chaperons!"

"Great, we're not going." Sadie stopped short in her tracks.

"Wait, what do you mean, we have to go." She pleaded.

"Is it truly that difficult to process,we are not going?" Saying the last part slowly as if she was a kindergartener, which she acted as at times.

"I got that part but why?"

"I'll tell you later I have to stay here for a while."

"So it's true what Drew said, that you fell asleep in class?"

"Uh, did she really say that?" I grumbled.

"Yep, so did you get detention?"

"No I just have to get something from the library so can you tell Carter and Anubis that we have a meeting right when I get back."

"Okay see ya later." She said retreating to the exit.

The students started to desert the halls going toward the exits. That left me alone in silence, only with the echo of my feet as I walked toward my locker.

The reason why I had fallen asleep in class was all thanks to the most annoying god of all time. He just has to choose the worst moment to communicate me. Why is it that the gods leave everything to the last-minute? Now he was sending us to go to...

* * *

_"Zia." _

_Somebody called out in the darkness. Where am I?_

_"Zia." It was now much closer about a few feet away. I turned around to see who it was _  
_but I only saw darkness._

_Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. _

_Startled I jumped and turned to come face to face with a young man._

_It couldn't be._

_"Ra" I whispered._

_He had the same golden eyes that I had seen for the last time three months ago, but that was all I recognized. Now instead of senile old man there was a very fit guy who looked about the age of eighteen. Instead of wearing a tunic, he was now in a kilt which gave me the opportunity to look at his six-pack. He was still bald but without any wrinkle on his head or face._

_"What are you staring at Zia?"_

_I turned around, finally being able to detect where exactly I was thanks to the fire in the palm of his hand that was illuminating the room. Immediately I noticed that we were in a tomb, the main corridor to be exact. I had been in thousands of tombs for my studies back in the 1st Nome but never to this one. By the paintings on the walls and the ancient hieroglyphics I immediately knew that it was made in the old kingdom. Yet it looked like it has been well-preserved as no damage was on the walls or any missing pieces either. _

_"Where exactly are we?" I asked turning back to face him._

_He just smiled as he let go of my shoulder and reached toward a loose strand of my hair and tucked it behind my ear. His hand fell loosely down my arm and grabbed my hand._

_He started to walk further down the corridor pulling me with him. Finally he broke the silence. _

_"Hows Carter?" Really that's the first thing he asks._

_"Oh he's fine, I'm fine too if you're wondering" I answered sarcastically as he quickened his steps._

_"Really I would be miserable to be stuck with you as a wife."_

_Wife? Where did he get that idea from?_

_"I'm not his wife where did you get that idea from?" I asked to only run into him._

_He looked at me incredulous. "You aren't?"_

_"No"_

_"Oh" he turned around and yanked my hand._

_"Why?"_

_"I thought you guys were a thing. I mean by the way he acted when-"_

_"We are."_

_He turned his head without stopping"So your one of those woman who go with men to only have fun but not get married, how are you not dead? Someone would've stoned you by now."_

_Now it was my turn to stop and yank his arm"What do you mean by 'have fun'? No girl is stoned now for having a boyfriend."_

_"Boyfriend?"_

_"You know what, just drop it!' I exclaimed. I was not going to explain what a boyfriend was to him, it would take me eons for him his to actually understand._

_"Drop what?"_

_We stayed quiet for a few more seconds when he started running and pulling me along. Now let's get this straight I'm a pretty fast runner but this is a god we are talking about so he was going about fifty miles an hour. Another thing is that there was a stone wall he planned in crashing. _

_"RA! Stop, stop oh gods stop!" And of course he didn't._

_Instead of feeling my bones breaking, I felt, well, nothing._

_Opening my eyes I saw one of the most beautiful burial chambers in my entire life. Torches were lit making it able to see the beautiful paintings that there were. There was one especially, of a woman with Ra and Anubis. It was like one of those regular paintings that only showed the side. The woman and Anubis were looking at one another while he led her and at the same time she held Ra's and Anubis's hand. The strange part was that the rest of the wall there was nothing just blank. It did not look like it had been taken off or even written on. _

_Ra stood next to me as I watched the walls. Then he broke the silence. _

_"Umm el-Qa'ab it is near Abydos"_

_"What?" I asked turning to face him and he followed my actions._

_"This is where we are at." he answered looking at me with a serious face._

_"Whose tomb does this belong to?"_

_"A woman" NO really I had not noticed._

_"She was the last host I had before you came." He answered solemnly looking down at the floor unhappily._

_"How did she-" No I did not need to know that maybe she died of old age,"Why am I here then?"_

_He came closer to me leaving only a few inches between us,"Tonight you shall come and collect something with Sadie, Carter, and Anubis,he shall know what I am talking about."_

_"What do you mean" He stepped away from me and made his way around the sarcophagus and placed his hands gently on it._

_"It is a very important item that Setne wants, it is almost as dangerous as the Book of Thoth" he said still looking down at the sarcophagus. Suddenly he looked up at me and said,_

_"You have to go on now Zia"_

_"Wait, what do you mean by-"_

* * *

I had never felt so confused in my life and there have been many parts in my life that were confusing. His actions were the most confusing of them all. And I thought regular guys were complicated.

As I opened my locker something fell on the floor making a clinking noise as it touched the floor. It was my scarab necklace that I wore when I merged with Ra, I still wore it now but never in school. I picked it up after grabbing my coat and binder from my locker. As I headed down the corner I suddenly ran into someone causing us both to fall on our butts, everything spiraled across the floor.

" I am so sorry." she exclaimed her long raven black hair covering her face, as she crawled on the floor picking up her papers and handing my binder back to me. I got off my butt and on my knees and handed her the rest of her papers.

I got back up when I got my coat and gave her a hand and pulled her back up. When I finally got to see her face I saw the most striking eyes in my entire life. Her eyes were violet, one of the rarest and most exotic eyes ever.

"Thanks",she said pushing her bangs behind her ear, "I'm kind of lost where exactly is the front office?"

"Its down that hallway to the right" I pointed out with my empty hand, "The office is going to close any minute now."

"Yeah I know my parents are already there to sign me up for the next semester. They forgot the papers so I had to go back to the car and get them."

"Oh cool what grade are you in"

"A junior"

"Same. i you are lucky enough you could be in a class with me."

"Yeah that would be nice"

" It's Zia by the way"

She smiled and gave me hers.

"Malika." She said looking down at her watch and started to retreat do the right hallway,"Thanks Zia. I'll see ya in like two weeks" she called out before disappearing.

I went straight down the hallway and put on my coat. As I opened the door I was hit by a wave of freezing wind.

Did I ever mention that I hate the cold.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A**

**N**

**U**

**B**

**I**

**S**

_**Brooklyn House**_

_**December 21st**_

"What should I do, stay or go?" I asked for the twentieth time to the baboon sitting next to me.

Turning, I saw him stuffing his mouth with another bag of Doritos. Once he caught me staring he swallowed it down without chewing and finally gave me an answer.

"Agh!" shrugging his shoulders.

"After asking for thirty minutes you tell me you don't know! Uhhh, you're no use" I fumed, getting off the brown leather couch, avoiding to step on the snake-skin rug. Slowly he made his way to the statue of Thoth. He usually had helped me before to decide when I had a difficult time with choices, he had done this many times in the past because of his wisdom. Maybe he could help me again I thought. Silently I prayed for Thoth to answer my pleas of a sign, to know what to do. I stood there waiting a few minutes. Nothing.

"Thanks Thoth." I muttered turning away from the statue. Only to see him sitting next to Khufu eating Doritos with barbecue sauce.

"This is really good Anubis, you should try this" ,he said as he dipped the dorito into the barbecue and then to his mouth.

"No thanks I think I'll pass." I answered as he sat across from him.

"Your loss" he turned to Khufu and smiled at him, "You've been a good baboon so I brought you a present."

Khufu stopped mid-way of opening a bag and looked up at Thoth, "Agh?"

"Flamingos" He said, "Their at the pool."

Khufu immediately jumped off the couch and ran off to the roof. Once he was out of sight Thoth crumpled up the empty bag Doritos and threw it at my face. Catching me off guard.

"Why did you do that for?" I exclaimed standing up from his seat.

"For you being an idiot and not making your own choices." He answered gruffly, getting off the couch toward his statue.

"You know that I'm not good at choosing."

"Oh yeah I know, you're horrible at that" he replied turning around to face me. "But that is what life is about, making your own choices. I'm not always going to be there."

"I know" I answered back, getting up to stand in front of him." But each time I have decided in something goes wrong."

"You decided to be with Sadie so you could be happy with her."

"Yes, but it cost Walt's life"

"It was his choice to use his last moments to help you be able of be here."

I stayed silent not knowing what else to say. Sighing Thoth laid his hand on my right shoulder squeezing it.

"Each choice makes up who we are Anubis, and how can you discover who you truly are if I keep on choosing for you." smirking he kept on going, "Besides you almost always do the exact opposite of what I tell you to do." Letting go of my shoulder he headed over to the kitchen. "Hey do you have any barbecue?" He asked while scavenging through the cabinets.

"'Its the fourth one to the left" I answered while sitting back down on the couch.

"Okay, thanks"

Sighing, I leaned back down in the couch.

I had already decided on what I was going this morning before even realizing it.

" You know what i'm going" I proclaimed turning to face Thoth. He had already left.

"Gee thanks for listening" grumbling I reached for the armrest where my black leather jacket was.

"Khufu you're in charge until I come back"I called out, loud enough for Khufu to hear as I climbed up the stairs toward the roof. Only to run into Sadie and the rest of the kids that had gone to school.

"Hey Jackal Boy" Sadie said as she kissed me.

We were rudely interrupted by Julian who pushed by us to get to the other side of the hallway, the rest of the kids following right behind

"Get a room you guys" And that's exactly what we did since Sadie's room was right in front of us. This led to a make-out session on her unmade bed.

We had kissed before, but for some reason she always wanted for it to go a little further. She ran her fingers through my hair, pulling me closer to her body biting my lip. It was when she started pushing off my jacket that I decided it was time to stop.

"Sadie, I have to go" I said slowly pushing her hands off of my chest, and getting off her bed.

"For what?"

"Uh godly business"

"Um yeah I don't think so." She remarked getting up from the bed.

"And why is that?" I asked tilting my head.

"Turns out that Zia wants to have a meeting, which sucks because I finally have chance to see Liz and Emma."

"You mean those crazy British girls with the annoying accent."

"Yeah, those crazy girls also happen to be my friends." she grumbled, pushing by me to get to the door. "Come on Zia will be expecting us downstairs, lets just hope it isn't any end of the world thing again"

* * *

"So we have to go retrieve the item before Setne or it will be, once more, the end the world." Way to jinx it Sadie.

"Why is it that each time we finally seem to have a break, there is something that comes up." Sadie said crossing her arms.

"So did he at least say where we have to go or did he say any more of his usual nonsense."Carter remarked.

"Kind of." she answered, looking up at me in confusion. "He said that Anubis would know where it's located ."

Typical thinking of mortals. Hey since you're a god, you know everything right?Classic.

"Look I dont know whats hes talking about. Maybe hes just as senile as the as first time we saw him"

"Yeah, uh sure he got a little bit buffer and stronger and can actually talk, but hes still the old god from last time." Sadie agreed.

"Not anymore" ,Zia murmured which with my hearing abilities I was able to catch.

"What?"

"He told me it is at the tomb of his last host, a women."

"What's up with him and having women as his host" Carter mumbled next to me.

My calm face completely deteriorated at that moment. The irony of this situation was too much. Being interrupted to go to the tomb by a meeting that would discuss about us going to the same tomb.

"Anubis" Zia said looking up at me from her chair. "Do you know what the item is that he wants."

"Yeah I do" staring intently at her," And there is no way for Setne to get it without me destroying him."

Just imagining him being there, roaming and nosing around in the tomb made my guts twist and I was able to contain my anger. It already annoyed me that archaeologists seemed to think that it was okay to just roam where dead people are. I thought they had gotten the memo with the curses and deaths I put on them. But did they? Nooo.

"Okay then, let's get ready then?" Carter announced, clapping his hands,"well meet up in the balcony in five minutes."

Sadie and Carter both left first, I was left alone with Zia staring at me intently.

"What is it that Setne wants so much Anubis?" she asked.

"It can bring back the soul of a dead person back to their human body."

"That wouldn't work would it, his body is for sure decayed it wouldn't-"

"No it wouldn't unless you sacrificed another life" I answered back looking at the floor. "With his greed of power he wouldn't care. But that's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what is it then."

"If he is able to come back to life, he could use it again'"

"He would become immortal"she whispered mostly to herself.

"A god"

* * *

"So, uh, how did she die?"

"Oh my gosh Carter you can't go around asking how people die." Sadie said turning to face her brother, once again making us stop on our tracks.

"What its just that people back then died in like the randomest stupidest ways like this guy got attacked and eaten by a hippo."

"Oh yeah, and you know that story of that woman was chased by vultures until she fell off a cliff." I answered sarcastically, Carter did not seem to get it though.

"Are you serious."

"No, at least part of it"

"Why couldnt we just make a portal so we could of arrived here , its much easier than walking two miles, do you guys know how annoying it is to have sand in my boots." Sadie complained.

"Sadie we all have sand in our shoes. Also we didn't even walk a mile you have to start working out"

Sadie rose her eyebrows at him"Are you calling me fat"

"Can you guys stop bickering already, were here anyways "Zia announced. Stopping in front of a wall.

"Finally I get to make something explode, I've missed doing that" Sadie said while cracking her knuckles.

"And you are going to keep on missing it" Putting my hand in the wall I whispered a spell and soon after that the wall vanished.

At that very moment I sensed that something was wrong. I rushed in, everything looked intact. Just like I had left it months ago. It wasn't until I approached the sarcophagus that everything turned wrong. I started to remove lids from it when they finally entered the room.

"Anubis I know this is like your job with mummies and all that fun stuff, but I think I have had my fair share with mummies this year so if you want we can come back and do that after new years." Sadie said, as she left the room.

"Need any help with that." Carter offered. At that moment I stopped what I was doing and looked at him.

"You do know all of this is made of gold right?"

"Yeah"

"So that each one weighs at least six hundred pounds right?"

"Uh yeah" he said looking down at his feet, embarrassed." I'll just go look for Sadie"

"Yeah you do that" I said lifting the third lid as Carter went off after his sister

"She must have been beautiful"Zia said behind me, looking at the painting of the walls.

"Yeah she was" I murmured, putting down the golden lid.

"And she was the last host of Ra?"

"Yeah" I said resting my hand on the the wall.

Had it truly only been five thousand years since I buried her here.

"Did he have a thing with her?"

what no, I mean I'm pretty sure they didn't. Unless the rumors were true of course.

"Uh...no, she had kid with her husband so I'm pretty sure they didn't" facing her I asked, " why do you ask?"

"Just curious" she answered looking around the chamber.

"Zia, what exactly happened while you were with Ra?"

After a moment of silence she finally answered.

"He was different."

"Different?"

"Yeah" Thanks for being specific Zia.

"He looked younger"

"Oh, that's great, good for him"

"Yeah..." she answered awkwardly. We entered an awkward silence.

"So uhh how was school?"

"I fell asleep"

"Oh"

"We have to read the first to chapters of Romeo and Juliet over the break"

"I already read that"

"You did"

"Yeah I umm I had a lot of free time the past centuries so.."

"I actually never heard of it"

"Oh really they both die at the end" Spoiler alert.

"Oh.. okay Thats nice."

"Yeah"

...Silence...

"I'll just go back to" pointing with my thumbs toward the sarcophagus. "yeah"

"Yeah you do that"

Finally I put down the last lid that covered the body. There was only one thing that was missing. The body. Instead there was only one small lotus flower.

At that very moment there was a _**BANG!**_ in the other room.

Really Sadie can't you go on just one quest without making something explode.

At that moment Sadie came running into the room, with Carter a few feet away from her.

"Sadie I told you that no-"

"It wasn't me"

"So you're saying it was Carter." I said crossing my arms.

"Of all people why would you think it would be Carter he was too busy googly-eyeing everything"

"First of all I wasn't googly-eyeing, and second of all it was Setne" Carter answered, before Setne entered the room.

It looked the same as always. Only that he was wearing a white tailored suit, most like italian and stolen of course.

And of course their were no longer any hieroglyphs, which was pretty disappointing. I really liked them especially _Shut up_, and _Don't even think about it_. I actually was the on who installed those.

"My tomb should have been like this you know, I little bit more gold here and there of course. But hey Its not like Ill use any more." He laughed, his face turning stoic a second later, " I still want it though"

"All you gonna get is pile of sand"

"Aww don't be that way Anubis.I have lots of info on you so I would using some manners right now" He said pulling out from his jacket a book, "This book is very interesting I have learned a few, what's the word for it oh 'scandalous' things " Setne said holding the book of Thoth."Who would have known you guard such a secret Anubis, I would have never guessed."He eyed me for a moment before he continued, "Of course it's always the quiet ones."

"What is he talking about Anubis" Sadie whispered next to me. I ignored her, to focused on the monster in front of me.

"You dare come here to dishonor the resting place of the queen how dare you? especially by stealing her body?"

"Okay I admit it. I'm here to steal but I've got no body you can check my pockets if you want."

"Lies" I growled, not wanting to believe what he was saying.

"You know I'm telling the truth. Besides what use would I have with the body, she's dead, gone forever, as much as you try to deny it"

He leaned against the sarcophagus reaching into it and pulling out the lotus flower. "Looks like somebody visited before we got here. At least they were kind enough to leave a flower."

"Get out Setne. You won't find what you're looking for here."

"You guys are no fun, fine then. Do you wanna know what really is in my pocket though?" he said, throwing the small delicate white flower to the ground.

"Setne I really don't care what-"

"Are you sure Anubis" he took a small figurine, a shabiti. "Cause you should."

He held up the shabiti finally letting me see of who it was. Me. At that moment my life would change forever.

Everything happened so quickly. One moment I was standing ready to send him to the underworld and the next I know there were spells flying around with me, while i'm lying on the ground screaming my head off because of the pain. It felt like barbed wire going under my skin, ripping away muscle and skin. My head filled with cries of agony of all those souls that had entered the hall of judgement but had never left. I clutched my ears hoping it to stop but all proved fruitless. I felt golden inchor flow from my ears and nose, pulling my hands away I crawled on the floor hoping to find an exit. My arms gave up on me as my body fell to cold floor.

Rolling over, I looked at the painting that had been made thousands of years I laid looking up at the painted stars, reminding me of my grandmother Nut. Turning my head, I saw Sadie and Zia helping Carter up from the ground. Am I going to vanish? Be forgotten? Am I going to perish here, where I once wished to do so?

It was all forgotten as my eyes started to close, the last thing I saw was Sadie running over to me stepping on the small flower before being engulfed by darkness.

* * *

**Sooo uh hi.**

**Long time no write. That was lame sorry**

**Not the best chapter I've done. probably cause I'm not that good with putting my imagination in words. Authors make it look so easy.**

**Please comment. It would really help me.**

_**Cassandra: This is really good. I love Sadie, Carter, Anubis, and Zia even though I finished the series three years ago. I do have one question. Why did you have to kill Walt? He was my favorite... . Can/are you going to bring him back to life?**_

**To Cassandra: To answer your question Walt had to for a reason and I really didn't want that to happen but i will make him appear in a future chapter so you can no why. He is one of my favorite characters as well/**

_**Lycia: is this an Sanubis fanfic? I luv it btw!**_

**To Lycia: Sorry but I can't say cause, but thanks for luving it.**

**-Future Wonderwoman**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**K**_

_**A**_

_**M**_

_**I**_

_**L**_

_**A**_

_**H**_

**December 26, 3054 B.C**

**Memphis, Egypt**

Shit.

That man had to take a bath.

Cause he literally smelled like it.

The worst part was that he was standing right between me and my brother Hor.

Okay so his name is not exactly Hor, at least not completely his full name is Hor-Aha named after the god Horus, since he will be the future host of Horus. He was the oldest of us by two years and believed that he could do anything he wanted to do. Also he was the person who had dragged me to one of the most dangerous parts of the city to be stuck in a never ending line of desperate smelly people. It was one of his ways of proving himself a man, by showing courage and fighting injustice. To me he was just plain stupid boy who should grow up from being a baby first.

This man who also seemed to work there was yelling "Come!" called out a middle age man, as we stood behind the people in front of us in line. "The power of this girl surpasses the power of the priests from even the royal family. Our mystical amulet will leave doctors without jobs and the rocks are limited so come over."

"So what are you little children doing here" he asked. Look who's talking I'm actually taller than him and I'm twelve.

"We heard that people are magically healed here by rocks. And I kind of got injured" my brother lied.

So let me backtrack a bit.

We don't actually believe in magical rocks. Other people do for some apparent reason. The line we are making now is where they steal from innocent people who believe that the rocks were blessed by Lord Geb and they would actually buy them even for ten golden coins. These people are actually robbers who use young girls. In reality these were people, young girls, who had been caught during the war of the unification of Lower and Upper Egypt. They kill them by starvation and are abused. If one of them dies, they just buy another one and continue on with this injustice. And if they are of no use to them they sell them off to caverns or to become prostitutes.

And this is the great plan of my brother to prove to people that they are being robbed and he shall be adored as one of the gods and that nothing will go wrong. And my brother still wonders why I call him stupid. If you don't agree with me you'll discover soon why you should.

"So what exactly is your illness, injury…", looking at my brother for an explanation. Ah, finally its my turn to have fun.

"Infertility" I said loud enough for the people behind us to hear. This caused both of them turn around and look at wide eyed, "You see a week ago he was with the horses in the stable cleaning them when he was kicked in well you know where, when the doctor came out of the room after checking him, he passed out the floor. When he awoke he said there was no cure for him. I just want the best for my brother so that's why brought him here."

The man clapped Hor's back making him cringe in disgust. "Well I can promise you that you're going to be healed. It comes with a cost of course."

"So you work here?" Hor asked.

"Yep, the name is Mosi and since I feel bad for you young man I'm going to give you a deal that I mostly don't offer too many."

"And what would that be?" I questioned.

He looked around before he proposed his offer. "This line is going to take a while so you give two golden coins so you can get to the front of the line. Eh, so are you in or out." he said looking at both of us excited for the chance of more money.

"Fine," I said handing him the money. "Anything for my dear brother." I said in the sweetest voice I could.

Petting my head "I like this girl." he laughed, pushing his way in through the crowd of people with us close behind him.

"Give me the bread, I want some." My brother whispered in my ear as he pulled the basket of bread from my grasp.

Why is it that boys are hungry all the time.

"Stop that" I mumbled and elbowed him right in the gut. This caused him to grunt loudly and double over. Mosi turned to check on us wondering if he was okay.

"He's fine just a little sore down there, that's all " Glaring at me we walked through the doors.

Once we were inside the courtyard, according to my brother, he fell in love.

He claimed it was the real thing this time of course. Like the other twenty.

This time though he just stopped at her. I had to admit she was pretty and uncommon. I had never seen hair like hers, I had only heard of it. Her hair was golden under the rays of the sun. Her heart shape face was sunk in making her high cheekbones more noticeable as well as her malnutrition. She was dressed in brown rags that seemed to weigh down her body.

I interrupted from observations when Mosi made one of strangest noises I have ever heard come out of a man's mouth

"Zuruum, zuruum, zuruum. Rock number eighteen is for you" People around us cheered seeing as Mosi displayed the rock to the people and handing an old man and then claiming his money.

"okay then the next one" taking another bite from the breathe limped his way toward the girl, before he sat in front of her.

"You were injured when you were last week while cleaning your horse's"her voice was hoarse, probably from screaming and for lack of water.

"Can you tell me anything more?"

"I'm hungry now" she mumbled, with her stomach growling. Mosi grabbed her arm and pinching, making the girl yelp,before letting go and grabbing the jar with sticks.

"Zuruum, zuruum, zuruum" Putting it down Mosi rose and said the celestial girl says that rock number four is for you to heal your problem."

At that moment my brother rose and said to him" She small and skinny, but her stomach is swollen. So this means that she has been days without eating, causing her to be so weak"

"Nonsense what are you talking about"

"She is abused and is not fed do you want me to hit you with one of your mystic rocks for you to understand." Hor reached over to her arm pulling up her sleeve to show recent whipping marks. "How many more bruises have you caused her.

"It is for how fragile she is she can't take one little slap without bruising" This caused the crowd to gasp and mumble among themselves.

"Open your eyes" When she opened her eyes I got to see her eyes were blue as the Nile. He showed her the piece of bread in his hand and she immediately grabbed it quickly devouring it.

"You stupid girl" he screamed, hitting her in the head.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so hungry."

He grabbed the girl putting his under her knees running with the men behind us. Once we were away from the courtyard we headed right toward the Nile.

Well I headed right, since I was too busy to get away from them, cause I don't run for my life so often.

I usually don't go out much you see. My parents are a little overprotective. So this caused me to not know where the heck I was going. I was alone, being hunt down by smelly men in a place that I barely know. But hey nothing worse can happen right? Wrong.

An idiot got in my way, making me crash into him and role down the sand dunes and crash landed on the mud. Which totally goes with my white dress.

The only bright side to this seemed to be that the guy was at least decent looking and not that heavy. He had pale complexion which is pretty weird since this Egypt and like, there's lots of sun. He had dark black tousled hair, which also pretty strange since the new fashion seemed to be ponytails. But what truly got me was his eyes melting brown eyes.

He just had to speak, didn't he?

"Get off you imbecile" He said pushing me back on the mud. He wiped his hands on the only section of my arm that was intact from the mud.

"Uhh!" I pushed his face into the mud. I Stood up and looked around to see the bandits coming towards us. My options were to either leave him at the mercy of the bandits or show an act of kindness to that bastard.

As nice as I am, looking back at it, I should have just left him, because for some reason he couldn't comprehend that we would get killed if we stopped.

"They won't kill me, you yeah they probably will." He stated matter a fact as I dragged through the mud with the bandits close behind.

"We are both in this so move or Ill just leave you here to die."

"Are you deaf I already told you I can't die"

And what did he do? He stopped. Causing me to be pulled back and fall on my butt. Two seconds later we were surrounded by the bandits. Pointing their knives at his they all came close.

"Princess" Oh thank the gods. For once I was thankful for those stalking guards.

At that that moment the bandits looked up to see the royal guards with _khopeshes_ in their hands and others with bows pointing down at them. In that same moment they ran into the river swimming for their lives disregarding the dangers from the Nile.

"Kamilah!"

Behind the guards was my mother, fuming with her hand on her swollen belly that carried my unborn sibling. Next to he was brother with the girl he had decided to save.

"Wait so you're the princess"

"Yeah" i answered, getting up from the mud.

"Oh that explains it"

"Explains what"

"Why you're such an annoying little-"

"Anubis that's not how you treat royalty"said a man from behind Anubis that appeared all of a sudden.

"Well then she should first respect the gods."

A god? This guy is a god? Of what, assholes?

"Lord Thoth" my mother stammered

"Queen Neithhotep, as much as I enjoy your presence, you are in no condition to be wandering in areas like these." Lord Thoth commented observing my mother's belly.

"Yes I know my Lord" she asserted. "I was just picking up my children."

"Very well then. Make sure to be safe these next fives days. We would not want anything bad happening to you or the baby.

I bowed at Lord Thoth and me and Anubis glared at one another before they stepped into the Nile and entered Duat.

"Kamilah come over here"

I went up by the dunes and reached her. On the way to the palace everyone would bow as we passed by. Once we were in the palace my mother turned to my brother.

"Why can't you just stop causing trouble Hor, what will your father say when he hears about this. You are already fifteen , so stop acting like a child." she lectured.

"It was my fault mother" I lied.

"Well then, I will talk to you later about this, Kamilah." She looked down at me sternly. " Now go clean yourself up."

She left with the guards behind her.

The three of us stood there in silence until it was broken.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, you don't smell that bad. I mean you could of ended smelling like Mosi"

At that the girl stifled a laugh, drawing her attention.

I came close to her and she stiffened. I circled around her, she was skinny by her lack of food. Her hair was golden which proved that she was not from this area. She was a little taller than me, but we were around the same age. Her eyes were what caught my attention the most. They were green. From everyone that I had met, they only had brown eyes beside me and my mother. My mother's eyes were blue as the sea and was about her features that caused men to her a beauty equal to the gods. Mine, even though different were not considered beautiful to many.

"What is your name?"

"I do not have one princess."

"Then what would those criminals call you?"

"Names that should not be told in your presence your majesty." she answered.

My brother then came close to her and shrank back even more as he observed her.

"Your name will be Benerib it means sweet of heart" My brother said. I stared at him for awhile." Cause you look sweet" He answered awkwardly "And cause you know she has a heart like any other person"

"Okayyyy" I turned back to Benerib "You will be my new personal slave"

"Whoa, whoa wait" Hor grabbed Benerib wrist pulling her towards him, "that's not fair"

"It seems fair to me." I remarked, grabbing her wrist and pulling her, " I'm going to have to face mom and be lectured by her, which you know will take forever since she's all pregnant and hormonal and stuff. Also you risked my life to prove yourself to dad, its my turn to take out of this."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Benerib who do you chose?"

"Um the princess"

"See Kamilah she wants- wait what?" He stared at her, his eyes wide as disks.

"Looks like she's mine."

"Fine"

"Come Benerib, we have to find you some actual clothes instead of those rags."

Once we were in my room my other servant measured Benerib and groomed her and bathed her, while I did the same. Once they left, her hair was able to shine under the glare of the sun and she was no longer covered in dirt. She was very beautiful, which could explain why my brother was interested. I grabbed her hands.

"You don't have to call me princess when we are alone okay? That's only for public. So is the thing of you being my slave, you'll be more like my friend who cleans after me and helps me out. I mean that's what friends do I think. I've never really had a friend actually."

"I have never had one either"

"So do you want to be my friend?

"Yes prince- I mean Kamilah"

"Yay, This is going to be so much fun!"

I let go of her hands and took off my wig and she looked at me in surprise as my real hair fell loosely around my shoulders reaching my waist. For us women in Egypt it is common to shave off our heads, you see. In other places we are seen as weirdos for doing so. We see them the same way of course, cause we like hygiene. I mean who likes to have lice sucking your blood all the time. I for sure don't, though I do like my hair so I have to wear a wig all the time.

"Okay then since you are with me you can see my hair but no one must know about it, cause most of the servants around here have nothing better to do then gossip and spread it around the city. But since you'll have to fix my wig everyday you might as well know."

I turn around and and head toward the left side of my bed where a mat, blankets, and pillows laid.

"This will be your bed since bed." I said, turning around to face her. "Ill call in the servants to bring in a cushion so you can be comfortable."

Sitting on my bed, I kept on going, "You have already met my brother and my mother. You are to always bow at them when you see them, no eye contact whatsoever and no speaking out of turn. Same goes for my father, but you'll probably never see him, I barely do. So where do you come from?"

"From the sea." she answered.

"What?"

"I was born in the sea, in a ship."

"That's weird, why would anyone want to have a baby like that"

"Well my mother did not really have an option, she was being shipped towards her master."

"Oh, why didn't she name you then"

"She never got to she didn't get to live long enough for that"

"Im sorry"

"Its okay" She whispered staring at the ground. " Ill get to see her one day"

"Do you have any siblings" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah"

"Cool, are they annoying?"

"I've never met them they are the sons of my mother's last owner."

"Ohh well you're not missing out on anything, although it is pretty fun to pull pranks on them."

"Do you also enjoy pulling them on me Kamilah?"

Immediately Benerib bowed down. I slowly turned around to see my mother. "Mother" I exclaimed rushing towards her. Immediately I grabbed her right hand and kissed it and put my forehead on her hand. When I looked up my mother's face was serious and help no emotion.

"Slave you may leave." she ordered, "Another slave will show the palace, and close the doors."

After she left and closed the doors my mother spoke.

"How dare you!" she thundered.

"Mother?"

"Just because you are royalty, it does not mean that you can do whatever you want", she raged.

"I-" I was cut off with a slap. I clutched my cheek, with tears threatening to escape my eyes

"You are despicable, Kamilah. Are you truly what I have raised" she lamented, looking ashamed of me. "You are nothing but disgrace"

And that did it. That was when my first tear fell. She headed toward the doors and tried to open the doors, but they were sealed shut. She started banging on the door and I saw the curtains that led to the balcony flying all over the place. Looking closely I headed closer toward the balcony. That was when I saw the glowing red eyes staring at me.

I let out a scream when the demon attacked me, pushing on the ground. It rose its spear toward my heart, as it was to bring it down I rolled to my left. As it was going to attack me again a slipper hit him in its ugly hare face. He went towards my mother, as she threw things at it as it got closer to her, I jumped on his back. I wasn't able to hold him back as he touched my mothers belly and pushed her onto the floor. He threw me again and I hit the edge of my bed. I clutched the back of my head, feeling blood. I felt dizzy as I stood up, black spots appearing in my vision as I headed towards my mother. The demon was gone, but damage had been made. My mother laid against the wall clutching her belly fear in her eyes. Thats when i saw a pool of water and bloodon the flor and in between her legs as her dress clung to her.

At that moment the guards and servants entered the scene the servants immediately aided her. The air was tense as we all knew that she was only six months pregnant. I fell on my knees as more blood oozed out of my wound. One of the cards rushed to me as my eyes rolled back and the world became black.

* * *

**Hi again people I know his is new but please give it a chance.**

**Reviews**

_Guest- Please make it into a sanubis fanfic._

Umm , you see this isn't a sanubis thing since I'm trying to make Anubis have a past that nobody knows about and how Ra is involved in this. But there will be some sanubis stuff mentioned.

_Queen Of Suppness -Not the best chapter you wrote? I beg to differ! I really enjoyed, it was well written, imaginative, and had a good flow. I think it's your best yet! And if you still think it's not your best, well I would like to see it. Anyway keep up the great writing_

Aww, your making me blush. Thank you for this review and sorry for not updating until now. I promise that i will update sooner then usual.

_Medolia -Omgs update soon_

Don't worry I will.

**Please review, if you want(pretty please, with cherries on top.)**

**-JOZINGEL**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**_R_**

**_A_**

**December 26, 3054 B.C**

**Memphis Palace, Egypt**

_I speed up my footsteps as another scream echoed through the halls of the palace, reaching toward Narmer who was walking back and forth in front of the room where his wife was at._

_"Pharaoh"_

_"Lord Ra"he answered, as the chamber doors opened and closed as a servant girl ran out. Quickly she bowed her head to Narmer and me before running down the hall to replace the linen that was with blood._

_Screams were heard once more and with that Narmer slid down the wall and clutched his head. "She's not going to make it is she?"_

_I could not lie to him knowing that his wife had already lost too much blood to survive and that his son was slowly dying as well._

_"You know I actually hated her when we first got married. It was all business, her being the princess of Lower Egypt and all it was a perfect way to unify this nation. Then years passed and we got closer and became friends, then when we had Hor, she became the mother of my heir, I began to love her. By the time we had our second child our marriage was perfect, thats why Kamilah name means perfect. And now she's also dying." He began to cry, his body shaking. He stopped crying once the girl from early came and opened the doors. Immediately we got up as we heard nothing coming from the room._

_Narmer immediately rushed to the side of his wife, as she held their child on her chest, breathing heavily as the baby did not. Gently he touched the head of the baby boy and looked back at me, "Will he be able to reach the afterlife Ra?"_

_"I'll accompany little Umi, you don't have to worry about that Narmer."_

_"No Neithhotep you-"_

_"Narmer will I also have to take Kamilah? she asked, her eyes closing._

_"Neithhotep" Narmer's eyes watering and in distress as he watched his wife._

_I left the room, leaving them alone to share final moments of being together for the last time in the mortal world._

_I sensed another god in the palace and headed towards him. I stopped when I came in front of the room of the princess. Walking in, I immediately noticed Anubis. H was a strange god. Young, with no knowledge of his powers. Recently he had been given to Thoth, so that he could what was needed of a god and of the mortals. For him it was school. For us, it was a way to observe and manage him better. He was not a warrior, son of Nephtys and of Set. A strange combination, and we did not know what came out of that union. All that we have is Anubis, a god with no powers._

_"Anubis"_

_"Lord__ Ra" he got up from his chaiir that was next to the bed and bowed at me._

_"There is no need for formalities Anubis, what is needs are explanations." Pointing at the girl in the bed._

_"Oh" He stayed quiet not knowing what to say._

_"Do you know her?" I started, trying to get information from him._

_"Sadly"_

_"Then why are you here then?"_

_"I cant see when she dies" he said flustered._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I know when people die, I can see how many time left they have left, with her theirs nothing."_

_"Maybe your powers are finally coming out"_

_"Maybe" he mumbled. "What will happen to her then?"_

_I looked down at her. Her head was wrapped in linen. The injury in her head would take her life by sunset of the next day. Narmer had already suffered enough with the loss of his wife. His daughter would live. He would make sure of it._

_I touched her forehead and looked at Anubis._

_"She will be my new host." _

* * *

"Bast" I called looking at the goddess at the helm of the boat, who was watching the horizon.

"Yes, Ra" she said turning around, her lamplike yellow eyes meeting mine.

"Do you remember when we didn't need hosts?"

"Yes I remember" Smiling as she remembered those days.

"Do you believe that we may not need hosts?"

"No, those times have passed for us, we just have to get use to it." She answered back. She winced, her golden eyes were filled with worry as she looked up at me.

"Bast?" I asked.

"Something went wrong"

"What?"

"I don't know, Sadie is-"

"Ra!" Nephtys exclaimed, as she appeared on the boat, tears in her eyes.

"His ren was taken" she said in between sobs.

"Who's?"

"Anubis"

* * *

_Medolia-FIANALLY U UPDATED! Now update again._

I have updated again, in just one week. The next update will probably be during the weekend.

**-JOZINGEL**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Z**_

_**I**_

_**A**_

**Brooklyn House**

**December 21st**

"Oh my gods, Oh my gods." Sadie repeated shock and fear etched in her face, as she fell to her knees next where Anubis laid.

"Sadie calm down"I said getting to my knees as well on the other side of Anubis.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down" she cried "it's just like Walt, he's dying isn't he?"

"Gods don't die Sadie" Carter said laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Look what happened to Osiris and he's a god." she snarled, crying even more pushing his bangs out of his face and caressing his face"He's not moving"

I put both of my fingers to his neck to find a pulse, "Carter is right Sadie, he's still alive"

"Carter make a portal now we have to get to the house as soon as we can, Sadie help me get him up." I ordered.

Immediately we both grabbed Anubis by the arms and hurled him on our shoulders.

Once we were in the house we passed by Freak, who lazily looked up at us. We hurried up the steps to second floor towards the infirmary. We laid Anubis on the hospital bed next to the window. We stepped back wondering what to do next.

"How we suppose put an IV in?"

"An IV won't help anyways Carter, his body isn't like ours, the needle wouldn't even be able to enter his skin. Just go get some wash cloths so we can get him cleaned up."I ordered, I turned and talked gently to Sadie, "Sadie can you call Jaz."

"Call Jaz, yeah Ill call her", her voice distant just like her eyes. She looked around and felt her pockets, "Where's that freaking phone when you need it."

Turning around I lit up the candle next to Anubis nightstand and it immediately turned dark orange. Coma.

"It all goes straight to voice-mail."

Carter entered the room with the wash clothes Sadie immediately let go of her phone and got a cloth. I followed suit, focusing mostly on his arms as I removed the golden inchor. I looked up at Sadie, as she cleaned Anubis's face.

"Jaz isn't answering"

"She's on a date with Mitchell remember?"

"Oh right" Carter said.

"I'll have to go talk to Nephthys about what has happened." Throwing the linen in the red dispenser and heading towards the door.

"I'll go with you"Sadie said heading towards the door as well. We went to the third floor and opened the door of the balcony. We were hit by the cold air of the night. Closing the door behind us, I patted Freaks' head and thought of Nephtys. Even though it did not work out between us, with me being the host. We became close upon her imprisonment, with her comforting me in my nightmares, while I heard her stories. When I told her what had happened she cried me a river. Once I calmed her down, she told me that she was off to see Ra, to tell him what had happened.

Sadie overlooked the city by the balcony, her hands gripping the concrete edge. Coming closer I saw her trembling and tears dripping down her face.

"Its going to be okay, Sadie."

"Its all my fault" she chocked out.

"Sadie you don't do this to yourself." I said hugging her. I had never been the touchy type, but she needed this.

"We had an argument before going, he didn't want to." she stuttered, "What if he doesn't make it?"

"He will make it Sadie"

"What about us? I ruined everything between us."

"Sadie"

"I pushed him away after what happened to Walt. Everything was so perfect. And then..."

* * *

_"Zia!" I heard Sadie scream as I was doing my algebra II homework._

_Rising from my seat I went over Sadie's room. Entering the room I saw Walt on Sadie's clutching his chest and wheezing in pain. Sadie kneeling on the bed checking him over. Besides him was Anubis, and that was the moment I realized that something was extremely wrong. I didn't even question their lack of apparel._

_"Sadie"_

_"Oh my gosh Zia",she said trembling holding Walt close to her and looking back and forth between him and Anubis."Anubis he's not suppose to be outside of Walt's body. Why is he out?"_

_"Anubis?" I asked meeting his eyes for the first time. We had fought together during the battle against Apophis but we had never truly met. _

_"I don't know, he's just dying, I can't host him."_

_"Sadie, calm down will figure something out Walt is going to be okay."_

_"Sadie" Walt groaned._

_"Walt?" her voice low to hide her worry._

_"You were the first girl I ever loved. I'm sorry this could not last any longer"_

_"Walt don't say that please"_

_"Anubis you will make Sadie happy, right? Don't let me regret this."_

_"I would but I will have to leave once you die."_

_"I offer you my body Anubis, I made some research before I became your host I knew this wouldn't last forever."_

_"Walt stop saying these things."_

_"Anubis" Walt asked ignoring Sadie's pleas."You gave me a chance at living, now you can enjoy a mortal life. You just have to promise to make Sadie happy."_

_"I promise" They both clasped their hands together. Walt than exhaled the remaining air in his lungs._

_" Walt!" Sadie screamed, both Anubis and Walt's body were engulfed in a bright light._

* * *

"He just dies and now Anubis." She heaved sobbing again. I pulled her off looking at her.

"Sadie, Bes's ren was taken too and look how he is now. He's fine, we can't loose hope."

"Your right we can just find his shadow, and everything will be fine." She answered wiping tears off her face."Do my eyes look puffy?"

We both tuned around as we heard a portal open. Jaz jumped out of it, wearing a bright red coat. A beanie on her blond curls and huge smile planted on her face

"Oh my gosh! Guess what? Mitchell brought me a Michael Kors bag for Christmas, after we went to Central park to ice-skate. He's like the best boyfriend ever." She giggled, pouting a second later.

"It sucks that he's going to his stupid camp for winter break. So what are you guys doing up here its freezing" Jaz said, rubbing her hands together.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**A**_

_**N**_

_**U**_

_**B**_

_**I**_

_**S**_

**December 26, 3053 B.C**

**Memphis, Egypt**

"What do you mean I will be taking care of her?"

"Look Anubis it will only be for a few days, all you need to do is to keep her out of harm." He remarked quickening his steps. Stopping in front of the doors, taking a deep breath he opened the doors only to find them empty. The sunrise shining through the windows.

"But-"

"Shhh" bringing his index finger to his lips. Quiet giggling was heard across the hall. There she was with her slave, looking over her balcony. Wearing a short sarong and a tube, she would hardly represent a modest princess. Coming closer, it was obvious that they were up to no good. Holding a vase over the edge she poured beer onto those under.

"Kamilah"

Startled she jumped, letting go of the vase. CRASH! Both girls cringed as they heard the noise and the swearing from below.

"Oh my gods you just hit the high priest" the servant girl said.

"Lord Ra" she said bowing. "What are you doing here?"

"It's time to go"

She turned serious and turned to her servant and held her hand, "Go and find my brother Benerib, I'll be fine"

Her servant bowed at the three of us before leaving the balcony.

"Lord Ra please, give me more chance to convince him"

"I already gave him enough time"

"Please Ra, I have had visions of what is to come if you let this happen. The magicians will be completely defenseless during the demon days."

"My decision has been made, Kamilah. Sekhmet will come and everyone will learn not to underestimate me again."

"What about my brother and Benerib? You must to keep them safe." She begged

"They will be safe here and you will be under good protection with Anubis" He said opening a portal.

"Why him? He's just a newbie"

"And you are a stubborn little bi-"

"Enough, Have a nice trip" Pushing both of us into the portal.

I landed face-first on top of the sand. Getting up on my knees, I was pushed back into the sand when Kamilah landed on top of me, squishing my guts.

"Get off!"

"Gladly!" She remarked, jumping up and rearranging her wig.

We were in the middle of nowhere. Sand was all around us, with only it to view for miles away. The sun was high up in the sky, beating down on us. Looking around I walked forward silently regretting not paying attention to the lesson Thoth had thought me about navigation. After what seemed like an hour Kamilah spoke up.

"Do you even know where we are going?"

"Nope."

Even with my response she kept on following behind me and bothering me.

"It hurts" she once again whined after the thousandth time.

"What now?"

"The sand is burning my feet, it's too hot"

"Why don't you use your magic then"

"You think I wouldn't if I could? I haven't exactly been able to have any chance to practice. Why do you think Ra is so angry?"

"Then what do you want me to do I'm still a newbie as you said"

"Why don't you contact your dad he will probably help."

"Osiris isn't the lord of the desert"

"I was talking about your actual dad" Turning around I got right in front of her, making her stop on her tracks.

"Listen here princess, he is not my father and never will be since he has not raised me or even bothered on actually seeing me"

"Anubis loo-"

"Just do both of us a favor and shut up."

I kept on walking not noticing the lack of noise until a few minutes later. Turning around I only saw dunes of sand.

"Kamilah!" Shit I'm going to be grounded for three hundred years.I kept on screaming her name to hear no on top of a dune I looked around for any signs of her. Minutes later I spotted her facedown on the sand.

I turned her around taking off the sand that had clung to her face, a little bit of red because of the heat of it. Picking her up, I looked around looking around only to find nothing to find a place to go._ Humans are weaker than us Anubis_ Thoth had said once.

I stood still for a moment, concentrating on the nearest place with water.

* * *

_You see for us gods we remember everything from the first second of life. I remember the moment I first opened my eyes. I was born in a oasis where the sand turned red as a symbol of the first child of Seth being born. My aunt Isis was there, as well as my mother obviously I never got to see my father and he never came to give a blessing. _

_Isis held me up and wrapped me in a warm cotton cloth._

_"It's a boy Nephthys, a boy" she laughed in joy. " He has your eyes Nephthys"_

_She started to hold me out towards my mother, but mother turned around avoiding me._

_"Take him."_

_"Nephthys?_

_"Set cannot see him" she exclaimed "he'll use him as a pawn, he is the god of evil after all."_

_"At least hold him Nephthys"_

_"No" she answered getting up. "You can have him. You are the goddess of family, you'll give him a good life. As a sister I beg of you to take him."_

_"What about his name?"_

_"Anubis. That will be his name" She answered before disappearing in the water._

* * *

_'He has your eyes Nephthys' _I looked at my reflection before dipping my hand into causing ripples. Pulling my had out I brought that water to Kamilahs' lips, thankfully she she was able to swallow. I repeated it several times before laying her on the that sand. Checking her over I removed her sandals off her feet to see them burned by the sand. I got more water and gave it to her and poured some over her body to bring down her body temperature. It was not until till sunset that she woke up.

"You're awake! Thank Ma'at"

"Why were you worried about me Anubis?"

"I was just worried about what Ra would do if he found out I could not protect his host."

"Of course"

"How did you even find this place?"

"Some magic"

"And you choose to use it now?"

"Well I could actually concentrate without you nagging at me."

What would this be doing in a place like this in the middle of nowhere

"It is the place I last saw Nephthys"

"Your mom?"

"Yeah"I sat down resting my arms on my knees looking down at unusual shade of sand "this is where she gave me up to Isis."

"Oh" she answered awkwardly getting up." I last saw my mom about a year ago" She sighed, "Neither of us were accepted, my mother always found something wrong with me, even now I still feel like she's always there criticizing me. Especially now."

"Why?"

"I am a priestess of Ra, which means I cannot be queen."

"Why is that?"

"I belong to Ra, not Horus. If I married Hor, it would mean war and unbalance for the kingdom."

"But you said that you belong o Ra isn't that fro the best? I mean you two could have kids and then you would still have an heir."

"Oh gods no! He's like millions years older than me. Plus he's really not interested in that stuff since he's getting old. I actually don't understand why he picked me; he doesn't even use me as most gods do with there hosts. He only comes to me when he needs to regain his youth. I'm fine with that though" She answered, wincing in pain and clutching the back of her head."

"You okay?"

"No its nothing I've had lots of headaches since my injury last year. You don't happen to be the god of healing?"

"As far as I know I have no powers for anything."

"A god with no powers that's a first"

"Maybe I should start with looking for my animal first?"

"Oh that is easy?"she laid down sideways, her elbow holding her up as she looked at me.

"Really then what is it?"

"Yours a Jackal. I mean think about it both of you are loners, like the darkness, and people dislike you, even though both have cute ears, you two are misunderstood you both and always look angry for no apparent reason."

"Thanks" I mumbled, subconsciously touching my ears.

Awkward silence enveloped as she realized what she has said. Getting up, she shuffled around grabbing twigs off the ground.

"Also I can call you a jackass" She laughed, "Get it? Like _jack_-al, _jack-_ass." Chuckling and shaking my head. I started getting up to help her with the wood. Suddenly I felt being pulled from behind from my throat. Kamilah reacted faster than me as she moved out of the way as the man came behind her. He was only able to grab wig, pulling it off her skull letting her black hair tumble down her shoulders. She was not able to outrun the other men as they pushed on the ground and got on her making her scream and trying to punch and kick them. I grabbed the man from behind me and flipped him, trying to reach her. Immediately I was pulled again by my throat with the rope once more, tying me against the tree, as well as my hands and feet.

"There's no point of you fighting boy you are no warrior."

"Red sand, Mosi " he said letting the sand be carried by the wind. "This land is cursed, we shouldn't be here."

"So, look this is not my land or my gods it does not affect any of us" He snarled. "Now let us see how are new merchandises are."

"Hey I know you" He grabbed Kamilahs' cheeks, bringing her closer to inspect."Yeah you're that girl who caused all the ruckus back in Memphis"

"Mosi" she chuckled looking up at him, "How are you cause I could be better if there weren't a knife at my throat"

"Really eh? Well I could also be better if it weren't for what you and your brother did."

"Yeah well he's never been the smartest"

"Well it looks like you could be a good slave for the bedroom for me and my men to pay off what your brother did."

"Don't touch her" I snarled. He turned around and slapped me.

"Tie her on the other tree." Looking around he waved his hands around the place, looking at the women. "What are you doing standing there? Make the food and the tents!"

The oasis buzzed around us while Mosi came in front of me, drinking his beer, "I remember when I was your age: young, handsome I never focused on just women and still don't" He laughed. "Which is why I wonder why you want to be with that annoying girl?

"It's not like I want to."

"Ah I remember when I was your age young handsome, I still am obviously. Fell in love with this girl. She would always shut the door at my face"

"What does that got to do with me"

"See I also ran away with her, though she claimed that it was kidnapping. My friend Joshua was groomsman. He planned everything out , the date the horses even the location for our marriage." He waved at the man with ragged blue clothes who, smiled back at him displaying yellowish teeth.

"You kidnapped her so you could marry her?"

"No! Why does everyone say that" he whined, stomping on the ground.

The man was delusional. Kamilah snickered at his complaints, mentally agreeing with me. Mosi turned to her, his face with discuss as he looked down at her. A second later he whipped his hand across her face. The crack of skin contacting skin echoed through the night. He pulled her by her hair making herrise, scraping her skin against the tree, making her look at him.

"You know what happened to her Huh? She learned her place eventually as to be quite and do as I say, just like a wife should. You'll also learn to be a good slave." He pushed her down with force making her head hit against the bark.

"Tomorrow your new life begins" He laughed walking away from us.

* * *

_Xadera Poor Anubis! This is getting gooood!_

So here's Anubis point if view again, and yeah I also feel bad for him. But its all part of the plot I have created in my mind and an now trying to put into words. Oh and thanks for reviewing it means a lot.

**Hey guys,**

**So I have not written in a while since life choose to get in the way, and then school started. I have wanted to write this for a very long time.**

**Please review, leave your comments below. Never mind that's a YouTube thing. So just review if you want.**

**-JOZINGEL**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**K**_

_**A**_

_**M**_

_**I**_

_**L**_

_**A**_

_**H**_

**December 26, 3053 B.C**

**Middle of the nowhere in Egypt**

Over the previous months I have grown used to becoming a bird. It is the only way to escape my prison that I once had called home.

Ever since my mother had died, my father closed the doors of the palace, avoiding the ruling of the kingdom. With that, he also neglected the worshiping of the gods. Lord Ra had let it slide for the first month, believing that my father needed time for his mourning. Then my father pushed it too far after the embalming of my mother and little brother, he did not lead the procession to Saqqara, their place of rest, as was the law.

Upon that the people began to no longer fear his laws nor him. And with that so did the respect for Ra. Priests would try and hold up the ceremonies, but none of the civilians would attend. The food given as offering in the temples would be stolen. The balance was lost. Ra had given me the opportunity to make my father see what he was doing was wrong. But he rejected the sight of me, blaming me for what had he locked me in my the east side of the palace. I was with Benerib most of the and we became close. By months my skin became pale from the lack of exposure to the sun, as I was only able to watch the sunset.

During the day I would learn the laws and customs of Egypt and do my daily prayers to the gods, while being watched by the guards. When I was able to be alone, I would practice my magic trying to learn how to make portals and simple fire tricks, but without an instructor I was a hopeless cause. But becoming a bird was my specialty.

I learned how to control my location and to travel easily without worrying, time was still something I would avoid. Tonight it was different. Instead of being in control I immediately went to Heliopolis. I had been there when I was younger. There would be crowds filling the main square for trade various things from tigers from the west in a place called _Hindustan_* to scrolls from scholars from across the sea.

Tonight fires illuminated the night and screams filled it. The land was covered in blood, people running over it, away from where a beautiful golden woman stood with a sun above her head, dressed in glowing red armor. She headed towards a man under a cart who had been deserted by others. Her breath touched the cart instantly turning it into sand and pulled the man by the throat as he screamed for mercy. I closed my eyes.

¨She does a good job, but her lust for blood is too much.¨ There he was, flying in his form the form of his animal, a falcon.

¨You think¨ I snapped at him. ¨Make her stop. Look at what she is doing!¨

¨You think I am ignorant to what is happening in Egypt. Sekhmet is out of control at this point Kamilah, until the Demon Days are over nothing can be done.¨

"What about my father? He can-"

"He can do what Kamilah? If I go to him and tell him he won't believe me and no messengers will be able to reach him by tomorrow night."

¨But-¨ I all of a sudden my _ba_ was pulled back into my body . I awoke with a gasp, as I felt pain in my right shoulder. Anubis turned to face me and then looked down at my shoulder. I looked down as well and saw a gash with blood seeping out of it.

"We have to leave." I said, trying to get up, but was pulled back down by the ropes.

"Yeah, well we are little tied up right now so that won't be possible."he remarked then looked down at shoulder again. "Besides, you're injured."

"I'm fine" I murmured, turning the other way to look at the camp. I felt him shift and then made skin contact.

"What are you doing?" I turned around, facing him

¨Just hold still. I'm trying to be nice here"He said and began to chant, his breath brushing my shoulder while he focused on my shoulder.

"Have you done this before?"

"There has to be firsts for everything"

We remained silent till he was done. Only a faint mark left behind on my shoulder that would heal.

"The stars are bright tonight, Khonsu seems to have decided to take these few days off."Anubis said he said staring up at the stars. "There's the _grains of wheat*_"

"Where?"

"It is next to the ibis constellation. I spend a lot of time with my grandmother. She shows me all of the constellations, the world and Duat. So it's pretty easy to know when there is _ba_ flying around." He looked at me knowingly.

I explained to him everything. From what was happening in Heliopolis to how I and been injured by Sekhmet.

"Then I'm lucky that I can't dream"

¨Everyone can have dreams Anubis¨

"Yeah, well all I can have are day dreams. Dreams while sleeping just will never be for gods, if they are in their right mind, of course."

"So you don't even sleep?

¨No, it's never quiet¨

"It's quiet enough out here"

"For you. It's different for us gods with so many things happening at once it's hard to stop. Plus time is different after all, our time is endless." He stiffened all of a sudden looking ahead.

"What's wrong?"

"Shhh, look." he whispered moving his head forward.

Everyone seemed to be sleeping in the camp, the women outside huddled into one group, trying to find warmth among each other from the cold temperature. Inside the tents came loud snoring. The fire was out, making it hard to see what he was pointing at.

Then I saw the eyes . Five jackals came around quietly around the tents as the men snored towards us and stopped.

The first hint of light appeared in the horizon as the jackals snapped the ropes that held us hostage. A new day had begun.

And then a woman screamed. I startled the jackal in front of her just as the men who came out in a clumsy manner of their tents. Immediately they grabbed for there weapons but many were stopped by the jackals. Mosi charged at us bringing his sword towards Anubis directly to his stomach only for it to bounce off. He tried numerous of times until Anubis smashed his head knocking him out."

When he awoke his arms and feet were tied up and his meen tied up to the trees while was laying on the sand. The women inspected the work they had done as the circled around.

"What are you standing there for, help me!"

The women just stared, one middle aged woman stood up front dressed in lilac robes, her brown hair flowing loosely behind her.

"Dalia, Dalia! Please my love. Don't do this! You won't make it here without us!"

"We've survived living with you Mosi, we can survive anything out here now. Besides I have had enough of cleaning your stinking clothes." She slapped the horse, and it was off running; dragging the man across the sand. They cheered and laughed, hugging one another.

After some time had passed the women had offered their fastest horse for them to reach their destination. "Are you sure you will be all right?"

"We have wandered these sands for years, we will do fine Princess" She said handing me a skin satchel filled with water.

"How do you know who I am?"

"You look like you mother we were both from the same town of _Nbwt*_."

Anubis looked at the horse and grimaced as he got on it. He leaned over giving me a hand to mount the horse.

Taking the reins of the horse he asked where to next.

"Memphis"

* * *

_**Hindustan- **Name of India before Columbus came along._

_**Grains of wheat-** Name of the milky way according to Egyptian astrology._

_**Nbwt**_\- Town in south eastern Egypt known as Naqaba now.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**R**

**A**

**Brooklyn House**

**December 21st**

The relationship between the two had been rocky from the end of his reign. He had seen him grow and become a god at the birth of the nation he had given to the pharaohs. Both so different but still had wanted the same thing that at the end neither one got for a terrible price. It was his fault. He accepted it, but there was no way in ma'at that it could be fixed. As even gods cannot not go back in time.

These thoughts filled his brain as he went through the portal of sand with his loyal servant close behind.

Ra disliked hospitals. Or anything that dealt with a life ending. It was the place where life and death encountered each other all the time. Yet, he had not expected to see the former god of death in his potential end.

"Tawaret what is exactly wrong with him?" He asked as he inspected the bed. Anubis was pale, more than usual, his lips chapped and sweat dampening his shirt. His breaths were labored was shaking as if he was cold.

"It's his Ren, it's missing" She answered.

"It was Setne who did it"He turned and met the the beautiful woman who had once been his hostess. She leaned against the wall."It was during the quest, the you sent us on, Setne was waiting for us with a few spells he learned from the book of Thoth"

"Then we find his s_henut_ then just like do the same thing we did with Bes" Sadie said. Her eyes were puffed and red showing signs of her crying and unfortunately there would be more tears to she would cry for Anubis.

"He hasn't told you?" Tawaret asked.

"No"

"I just thought that he trusted you enough with the information as it is a big deal as you can see,I mean look at Bes and me."

"Oh" She meekly answered biting her lip.

"Don't worry honey you guys have only been together for three months for us gods it can seem like only a few hours so. It took me a thousand years with this guy to tell me."

That did not seem to help at all as her, as she gave a downcast look at Anubis and then at the floor

"What about his wife?"

"Wife?" With that her head shot up at the same time as I did. When did Anubis get married.

¨Bast?" I whispered to the goddess next to me.

As if knowing what I was wondering she already knew the answer. "It's Isis's doing it was an arranged marriage." She whispered back.

"Ex-wife actually" A beautiful bronze woman said, her hazel eyes watched Sadie's reaction whom eyes nearly popped out of her eyes. She was a beautiful woman, but not Anubis's type. She was confident with her body from what I could tell, wearing a tight black dress from what I have seen from Bast's clothing websites is called body-con dresses. Her head was partially shaved. With the weather outside I would of seen no woman in her sane mind wearing just that because she would just freeze to death clearly making it obvious that she was not a mortal.

"Anput, what are you doing here?" Isis said icily to her looking her up and down with disgust.

"Visiting Anubis" Getting closer to Anubis's bed until Isis stopped her.

"A wife is suppose to stay by his side all the time not when he is about to die, which is why I chose you, but you failed me. And now when he's no longer his wife you act like one.¨ She answered back pulling her wrist from Isis's grip.

"No I act as a good friend which is what me and Anubis are, not lovers"

"Wheres Kebechet? You cant event bring her to visit her father."

"No she is with her father Wepwawet."

"You little-"

"Can you guys shut up! What's important now is to help Anubis and not start the Maury Show in the infirmary" She screamed, her hands clenched up in fists, slowly she sighed and lowered her voice"Do you know where _shenut_ is?"

"No"

"Interesting" Someone said all of a sudden.

Everyone looked at Thoth who was carefully analyzing the ever changing food chart that hanged behind the door¨Look I said I'm sorry, but what really matters is what he is doing with the information I wrote in there. Did he say anything to Anubis?"

"He something about Anubis being all scandalous or something like that?" Sadie said

"Oh he already reached that chapter, I love that chapter, so much drama. Nobody can forget that one."

"If nobody can forget then why would you even write it down"

"Okay one thing is knowing the basic story of what happened and the other one is having all the juicy details that make you stay up all night."

"Yeah I have no idea what you are talking about"

"You're not the fan girl type are you?"

"Mostly in music not books." She answered as if it was obvious pointing down ar a shirt that said 'Nirvana'

He shook his head and sighed, "Details help you find things you would have missed and would have never thought about, I mean just look at the Harry Potter fans there are things that I would've never thought about and I know almost everything. Now lets just think what is usually found in crime scenes"

"Police"

"Blood"

"Shoes"

"Close but no. Evidence. You guys will probably find something important back there."

You want us to go back there

Oh not you Sadie you already are going through an emotional drainage."I said interrupting whatever Thoth was about to say. "We will all leave for now, so you may rest. Zia will go and investigate and Carter will take care of you."

With that the gods left through the portal and the magicians left the room.

"If I remember correctly I am the pharaoh, not you"

I turned and saw Horus sitting on the chair that was next to Anubis's bed.

"Then act like one, besides I told you I would take care of this problem"

"You knew this was going to happen" He got up and and stopped in front of me.

No, this wasn't part of my plan this is just an inconvenience."

"An inconvenience" He pushed me against the wall, his forearm pushing against my neck. "This is my cousin we are talking about. I may not know the grudge that both of you have for each other about that girl or what the hell happened during that time, but you already hurt him enough."

"We all rarely see him smile, he's broken and now that he finally started opening up and living you cause this. So you better fix this 'inconvenience' or you will wish that you were in his position."

He let go of me and turned towards the door and bowed to Zia "Ms. Rashid."

Then he left through the portal leaving me and my previous hostess alone.

* * *

_Guest-Please write more this fanfic is my new obsession I need more!_

_Xadera-YAAAAY. Omg i love this soooo much. Please continue_

_Guest-Write more please!_

**Thank you guys for your reviews it means so much to me. Unfortunately there has been some tough situations for me at home and in school where updating is always on my mind, but time is not on my favor. But for now it is so I am using it. Again thank you for your reviews. **

**Please review.**

-JOZINGEL


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**_Z_**

**_I_**

**_A_**

**Brooklyn House**  
**December 21st**

My first thought was to look in Sadie's room but that thought left my head when I saw Walt's door was partially open. It had been closed since the day he died on Sadie's request. Silently I opened the door, with the light of the hallway bring in light so letting me be able to see Sadie's shaking body on the bed. Slowly she neared the bed and sank on the soft cushion next to her.

"Sadie"she whispered, laying her hand on Sadie's shoulder. Sadie looked up at me, her eyes red and filled with tears, and immediately jumped into my arms. She clung on me like her life depended on it. She broke into sobs as I hugged her back.

"Why does this happen to me?"she sobbed, "First Walt and now.."

"Sadie he's a god, remember that, it takes more that a spell for a mortal to end a the life of a god."

"What if he ends up like how Bes did?"She asked pulling away and rubbing her tears from her cheeks.

"Well find something Sadie, right now you need to rest."

"No I need to-"

"Zia's right Sadie, you need to sleep, plus I brought you some _Sahlab._" Carter said, making himself known at the the door, with a tray with the warm drink and cookies.

"Lets got to your room and-"

"I think I'll stay here for the night"she whispered. Nodding, I gave her one last hug and got off the bed.

"You should talk to her Carter."

"I'm not good at making people feel better Zia." Looking past me towards his sister lying figure.

"Then just be there for her Carter." I lean up and pecked him on the lips."You _are_ her family, that is something that can never be replaced."

"I know" He whispered, kissing me back "Goodnight Zia"

"Goodnight Carter."

Closing the door behind me, I headed down the stairs, towards the kitchen but came to an immediate stop when I heard snuffling coming from the living room.

And there he sat the usual cheerful and vivacious baboon that greeted us in the morning, was in distraught tonight. Having been the only one who could understand him, Anubis and Khufu had grown close throughout these last couple of months. Both enjoyed each others company, shown in their daily night routine, where they would sit together, talk about their day as if there were no language barrier. Each drinking their _Sahlab_, although Khufu liked dipping Doritos in his, before they retired to tonight it was suppose to be the same, instead now he sat all alone.

"Oh Khufu." I sighed, sitting next to him, only for him to to shriek and say "N-ooo"

That was Anubis's; s seat and no one else could sit there, that message was clear. Instead I sat across from him as he kept on sobbing. Sometimes silence is better then to give false hope and he understood that as he finally calmed down and began to retreat to his bed. After turning off all the lights, I headed upstairs to my room. I quietly passed by the infirmary when I noticed that the lights were still on.

_"You knew this was going to happen" _Horus's voice coming from the door, as I leaned forward to hear.

_"No, this wasn't part of my plan this is just an inconvenience."_

_"An inconvenience" _an object crashed against the wall_ "This is my cousin we are talking about. I may not know the grudge that both of you have for each other about that girl or what the hell happened during that time, but you already hurt him enough." _I opened the door silently to see that it was Ra who had been pushed against the wall and was being held forcefully by Horus.

_"We all rarely see him smile, he's broken and now that he finally started opening up and living you cause this. So you better fix this 'inconvenience' or you will wish that you were in his position."_

Then he let go of him and turned towards me, smiling kindly as if nothing had happened. "Ms. Rashid."He said as he entered the portal and disappeared leaving me and Ra alone.

There were a few seconds of silence before I approached Anubis's bed.

"Zia?"

"Yes" I answered without taking my eyes off my objective of dabbing a cold cloth on his forehead. Mostly when someone is sick they are at peace, surrounded by nothingness, all troubles disappearing. Not for him, he was in pain that much was obvious to me, as I had suffered the same torment for months when I was under the sleeping spell when hosting Nephthys. If what Horus had said were true, it was Ra's fault he was in pain. Through the last three months of acting as siblings we had both grown close. Maybe since we were both grown in Egypt or that I was able to speak in my native language of Arabic with him and actually hold a conversation. Either way we enjoyed each others company and understood one another; and for that I felt protective of him and I did not want him to be in pain.

"Are you alright?" I sharply turned to him, no longer avoiding his presence.

"You knew this was going to happen" I said cutting to the looked surprised for a moment because of my accusation, before his face went back to being calm.

"No, I did not know that Setne had grown so powerful enough to this." He answered of if that fixed everything.

"Then what about sending him there in general? I may not know everything about Anubis but I know that that is a place that means a great deal to him and to you as well." His face immediately changed from being calm to serious.

"It needed to be done, he needed to be there." I got up from the bed, leaving all rationality, and interrogated the god before me.

"Why is this so important to the two of you? It is obvious that you to knew this woman more than what a god would with a regular mortal."

"She was no regular mortal, she was _my_ priestess and _my_ host." He fiercely answered as he approached me.

"Then what about Anubis? As far as I know I am the only one that has been host to two gods."

"He is what led to all the problems I must now fix." He said facing me and leaving barely any space so that I had to rise my head to see him directly. "He broke the rules and now he must deal with the consequences, even if it is till now."

I scoffed, turning my head away and crossing my arms against my chest.

"I'm here to fix things even if it may not seem like it" He whispered, gently cupping my chin with his hand so that I would face him, "Believe me Zia, do not be angry with me, especially not with people I am attached to."

Then he slowly swooped down capturing my lips for a second before pulling back startled, as Anubis's mumbled voice came from the bed.

"You're crazy."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_**A**_

_**N**_

_**U**_

_**B**_

_**I**_

_**S**_

**December 27, 3053 B.C**

**Middle of the nowhere in Egypt**

"You're crazy" I said after hearing her genius idea to stop Sekhmet.

"Do you have a better plan?" she haughtily remarked, squeezing my chest harder as I eased the horse down the dune.

We have been travelling since sunrise and now the the sun was setting down to the west. The sky was slowly fading from orange to indigo; so was the temperature with the winds picking up and bringing grains of sand into my eyes. And as I was rubbing my the princess decided to jump off the moving horse.

"What are you doing?"I screamed at her, dismounting off the horse and trying to catch up with her as she scrambled around, looking at the ground as if she were looking for precious gems.

She looked further into the forest moving towards the trunks and inspecting them up and down before moving to another until she called out, "Found it!"

She displayed a reddish brown wingless insect that moved impatiently and fruitlessly to get away, "My gods, I cannot believe I actually found one." She smiled excited as if I had a reason to show her joy for a bug.

"You know since the mating season is not till the season of shemu*." She said slowly as if were a toddler.

"It will help us because it's a bug?

"It's not just any bug, it is a kermes.*" She exasperated a sigh, lowering the bug. "What do you even learn when preparing to be a god?"

"Not this obviously"

"This little 'bug' makes red dye, which will make make the beer look red." She then noticed something behind me pushing me out of the way. "Perfect"

Precisely right next to the tree behind me was a clay jar, where she practically skipped towards enjoying that everything she needed was here. But of course like I heard from one of my many lessons with Thoth, nothing can ever be so easy in life, especially of a mortal. Her scream could be heard from miles away as she dropped the jar to the floor along with her precious bug, jumping behind me moving me forward to be its victim.

"Kill it just get it away"

"It's just a snake Kamilah"

"No its not its a el-ṭorîsha* ,Apophis creature, enemy of Ra and I carry the essence of Ra so it's not just a snake, can you just make it go away"

I observed it, considering it for a moment as it side winded towards us, its small body with light grey, pinkish, yellow hues matched that of the sand. It's eyes observing us with its horns above it. I wondered if it would be terrible if it did attack Kamilah. Mentally I shook my mead for even considering such a temptation that was pure evil. Like that of my father. In those moments of distraction it attacked striking at my heel but I struck it head seconds before it could inject it poisonous venom in me. It's dead black eyes stare up, looking at me as I felt Kamilah shake behind me, so I kicked it towards the bushes so that its presence would no longer bother us.

"Hey it's okay, it's dead." I said turning to comfort her in the best way I could, since I had never had had to before today. She was no longer shaking, but looked up at me with fear still in her eyes. For the first time today also, I understood how a few seconds could determine whether a person would live or die.

"Come on, let's look for the bugs okay." I said putting my hand on her shoulder as I seen other mortals do to others. She looked at my hand before meeting my eyes once more, this time the fear in them vanished and the corner of her mouth lifted upwards.

"Thank you."

"Come on."

We looked through the trees and in between the bushes , but she stayed closer to me just incase. Within a few minutes I had found a few of the kermes, but then she told me they were of no use.

"Get the girls, the males are of no use." She pointed out.

"Gee thanks" I answered sarcastically, letting go of the 'boys'.

We kept on looking, with Kamilah carrying the jar on her hip. By an hour, it was full of them. As we edged further out of the forest, I sniffed something up, I picked up my pace heading further north, until I came upon the bodies.

The sight was disturbing that was for sure. Sekhmets victims had no mercy in their last moments in this life. Her desperation for blood, had caused the dismemberment of the innocent mortals who had been here. There were at least all whole families of four, with parents scattered away from the remains of their children. How would they be able to reach the afterlife with a proper burial. When Kamilah approached and saw the atrocious sight she covered her mouth, but I heard her words of 'By the gods'

Then we heard a small whimper from behind a boulder, I signaled her to stay behind as I slowly approached it. As I began to circle it I was jumped. A man with a knife lunged at me screaming at the others behind the boulder to run. He pushed me to floor and brought his knife to my neck. I rolled us over so I was in the upper hand, punching him in the face. I was about to do it again, when my arm was pulled back.

"Anubis stop!" Kamilah screamed as she pulled me off of him.

The man gripped his jaw, as woman in a white dress rushed towards him. That is when acknowledge who the others were from behind the boulder. It was a family, larger than average families of five, there were eight. The man was in mid-twenties his head razor cut and eyes were smudged with kohl. Of course his nose was also bloody, but that didn't matter. The rest were women ranging from the old age of forty* to as young as a baby which was being held by a women Kamilah's age.

"I am so sorry about that." The woman said when helping the man. "We just thought it was the goddess."

"Well you thought wrong." I remarked.

"You did not have to see your brother be torn into pieces or hear your nephews endless cries." He answered, looking away from whom I presumed was his wife. "So it was more of a precaution."

"I am sorry for your loss, but we need to be on our way to the city." Kamilah said, still holding onto my arm as if I were to do something wrong.

"If you go there you will only end up like them." The oldest of the group remarked.

"Well we are going anyways, but just before we go do you know where the cities production of beer is."

"Are you seriously going out there to drink your problems away will not help you avoid that crazy deity."

"Abasi you cannot be saying that about the gods."

"I don't care." Abasi snapped. "Thanks to that goddess I have lost two of my children and now my nieces are orphans." She pointed to the girl and the baby in her arms.

"We have a plan, we just need to know where it is." She pleaded looking at all of them.

"I own it." The man said. "But first I need to know what this plan before I even consider giving you the way"

And so we did explain, well at least Kamilah did. Why we had the kermes. Why we needed all the beer. What I did was watch their expressions as it sunk in on our non-foolproof plan. The wife of the plan was the first one to react.

"We'll help you."

"Whoa wait." He said pulling her away from facing us "Jabari no what about the children."

"I will not sit out here knowing that others are suffering and dying and not doing anything about it Ishaq." She remarked looking straight in the eyes of her husband. They seemed to have an internal conversation with one another and by the way Jabari smiled triumphantly, I did not even have to ask.

"We would love to help you guys." He said through his teeth.

They led us back to Memphis, by southeast side so that we walked through the edge of the Nile. There was no light left in the sky besides that of the white moon. We waded across the water, avoiding going deeper in the water in case of an alligator* were nearby. When we were able to approach the city, it was dark no fires were lit in that area but from afar they could see fires that were set in the the southern part of the city and the cries of people echoed in the night.

I could sense the deaths as well just like I could with the wind coming from the north. It was all around how each life left their bodies or who only had a few seconds left. I felt the five year old girl give a scream as jar that she was hiding behind was thrown away or that of the 20 year old man being clawed at. I gave a shaky breath as I tried to control these sensations that all of sudden was attacking me. Then I felt someone slide their hand in my hand squeezing, I slightly turned to face Kamilah.

"Are you okay?" Her violet eyes gleamed up at me, worry showing through them.

"Yeah" I whispered back, squeezing her hand back to reassure her too.

Ishaq opened his warehouse doors as quietly as possible, signaling for us to follow. we hurriedly shuffled through the courtyard towards the back and there it was, hundreds of jars filled with beer. Immediately they all got to work. When Kamilah was about to open the jar, I stopped her, just to see whether or not powers that were beginning to show were really what I thought.

It turned out I was right when she removed the lid, all the bugs were dead. She looked at me but said nothing as they proceeded with the plan as they crushed the red bugs into pulp and the liquid left was poured into each of the jars of beer*. We all looked at the work and stood there for a second contemplating what was to happen next.

"So now what?" Asabi asked.

"We bring her here." I answered. "Well I do."

I looked at all of them, none of them knew that I was a god, besides Kamilah. They were all risking their lives so they could help the daughter of the man who had been the cause of this. A god who could of cared less in the beginning and now we're trusting us with their. Oh gods.

The children stayed inside while the adults began to carry out the jars. I said goodbye to all of them and began to head south to attract the predator towards the house. As I turned the corner, I was stopped by Kamilah.

"Anubis" She said finally catching up to me.

"Yeah."

"About earlier, I know how you felt at least kind of."

"About what?" I asked looking back, as I heard the screams getting closer.

"Look what I'm trying to say is that I know that you are a god and that you may not know what you represent or what.." she pushed her hair back, as if wondering what to say next. "But I know that when we entered the city you felt the lives of everyone or with the jars of the kermes."

"Kamilah we don't have time for this"

"I know but it does matter okay from what I can see you are god of death and this can be used as an advantage, she is not the only powerful one out there okay? Remember that."

And with that I left knowing now that I was god of death for sure. That I was not just a god wandering with a title with no purpose. I was Anubis son of Set and Nephthys,god of death and keeper of its ways. And tonight I am going to prove it to others.

* * *

**_*._****_*._****_*_**

_Kermes is a insect that makes red dye and is still used today._

_Shemu was the season of harvest of ancient Egypt , so it was the river Nile would flood the fields._

_El-ṭorîsha is also known as the horned viper and is considered as an image of the devil or of chaos(Apophis) by egyptian of the ancient times and today._

_The average age in ancient Egypt was actually that of 40, which is why they would marry and start families at a young._

_Alligators are actually nocturnal animals so they are most likely to eat someone around that time._

_Beer was something so common to drink in ancient Egypt, that it was drunk from an early age and was like us nowadays drinking juice or soda. Wine was not common as it was not produced until a few centuries later._

**_*._****_*._****_*_**

_Lady Ahminrah: December 21st,happy fictional birthday for me! Even though in reality we're in June.I didn't expect Ra to kiss didn't see that you update soon,the story is so amazing done!_

_**Happy fictional birthday to you Lady Ahminrah! And thank you for your review, it means a lot! As to Ra kissing Zia it was not supposed to be expected.** _

**As for this chapter please review guys and if any of you have questions I will gladly answer them.**

-JOZINGEL


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_**K**_

_**A**_

_**M**_

_**I**_

_**L**_

_**A**_

_**H**_

**December 28, 3053 B.C**

**Memphis, Egypt**

"Hurry" I whispered at them as we brought out the final jars. Working with only the moon as our light, but exposing ourselves before being ready would be much worse.

The family rushed back to the house quickly once the jars were set in the middle of the alley, with me closely following behind. And then when I was closing the door Anubis appeared.

Well not really. He was tossed like a doll against the wall of the house, right next to the jars. Had he been a normal human, he would of had few broken bones or just die. Instead he just got up, shaking his head slightly as if to knock off a headache. He held onto the edge of the jar, almost tipping it over.

Then she appeared, her sun disk above her head illuminating her surrounding. The blood on her armor glistened and as it fell on the ground it made no difference as her armor was the same color. Her lioness head was more furious than any other lion I had seen as she snarled at anubis, licking her fingers clean from blood. The goddess advanced on Anubis who had regained his stance.

"Give up boy, you are no warrior." She haughtily remarked.

Immediately his posture slacked, and she took advantage of that, punching him right into his (flawless) face. Before she could do any more damage I flew open the door before Ishaq or Jabari could pull me back.

"Sekhmet" I called out.

She paused, surprised that someone stopped her from dramatically kicking Anubis in his chest. "Is that how you call a deity?"

"Forgive my omnipotent powerful goddess Sekhmet." I sarcastically answered back, although she did not seem to notice. "I deserve none of your mercy, but I ask for your time instead for the offering we have to give to you."

"For me?" She questioned, bringing her golden hand to her chest.

"Yes my goddess, I asked Anubis to _ask_ you to come here so that you may have it." I looked at him, only to see him clutching his nose. "Although I believe he did not do it correctly."

"He called me a pussycat. Which I am not, I'm the Eye of Ra, a lioness, not a cat."she said, looking offended, even though she seemed to miss the actual insult. "Now what is it that gift of yours."

"Blood my lady, we wanted to make your job easier." I gestured towards the jars.

She looked at the jars, inspecting them before grabbing a clay cup and sinking it in one of them. Bringing it back up filled with the red dyed beer, towards her mouth. Whether she fell for this scheme was revealed a few seconds later.

"This is the sweetest blood I have ever had" She remarked, scooping for more.

"Only the best for you."

"I am still going to feed on your blood after this" She remarked pointing at me with her index finger.

"Of course my goddess."

Turns out the goddess of war is an emotional drunk. And she takes her time to drink the hundreds of jars as she repeats several of the same stories over fifteen times. And I'm here to hear every single one of them. With Anubis of course.

"You know I'm getting a little bit thirsty too." He commented leaning his head against the wall.

"Sure, you can have some if you want some squeezed bugs in it."I answered back paying with my hair as we waited for the goddess to finally pass out.

"I'll just let my tongue go dry then."

Over the past few hours, we heard Sekhmets whining on how humans would always scream when she attacked them or how annoying it was for her when they screamed when she was in front of them. Also we discovered that that punch in the nose that she gave him actually broke it. His nose was currently swollen and in a weird angle.

She was currently singing, off tune in gibberish. Plus she was dancing, which involved jumping around in one place stopping and doing arm movements which she called 'the whip' and the 'nae nae'. Then she began giggling as she stumbled to another jar, and dunk her head inside of it.

"One-hundred and eighty-seven" I pointed out as she ran straight into a wall.

"No it's two-hundred and ninety-four" Anubis said as Sekhmet began arguing with the wall.

"Remind me to never to get drunk." I sighed, unconsciously resting my head on his shoulder.

"Nah, I want to see you dance." He remarked.

"You are never going to see me dance." I answered, moving my head to see him.

"Want to bet?" He smirked looking at me cocking his head slightly to the side.

"I've got nothing to lose." I smiled at him. He chuckled a bit, and as he opened his mouth, Sekhmet once again let her emotions spill.

"I'm forever alone" she cried out, falling to the ground and began a tantrum like a child. She kicked and hit the ground constantly.(Poor Geb) And all of a sudden it stopped as she passed out on the ground.

We both let out an exhausted groan as finally this infinite night was over. Anubis got up first, offering both his hands to me and pulling me up from the ground. We headed towards the sleeping body, moving around the fallen jars of beer. She actually looked pretty cute, like a sleeping cat as she purred in her sleep and suckled her thumb like a baby. Anubis lightly moved her it his foot. Nothing. She just kept on sleeping.

We both went back into the house to find the family up and ready for the day ahead. We announced them the news and we all quietly celebrated. Even Anubis, although he was more awkward when it came to hugging.

"What are we going to do with her though?" I asked Anubis, pulling him aside.

"Ra will collect her at dawn."

"What about you, will you accompany me back to the palace?"

"No I have other business to attend to but I'll meet you there once I'm done."

Asabi unfortunately heard, "You are going to the palace?"

Everyone turned to me, expecting an explanation. "I live there." I simply answered. But Anubis went a step further and said "She's the princess." Their it went. My chance at being a normal civilian. Gone. The usual came the bowing, the respect, and the fear.

After our goodbyes and the beer offerings (the good ones) me and Anubis left the house as the sun rose in the horizon. And true to his word as the sun touched the streets, the body of the slumbering goddess vanished when touched by the ray of sunlight. The youngest girls and boys had accompanied us on the road until the part where me and Anubis were to go our separate ways.

"How long are they going to follow us?"I whispered to him.

"They aren't following us, just me."

"Got yourself some fans." I chuckled.

"No they are just going to help me with the funeral." He said looking back at the children, as they catched up to us. "I promised them that their parents would receive of proper passage to enter the afterlife."

"Maybe you can make them your priests."

"We'll see once we are done." He replied as he helped the girls by carrying the little baby, Anput, in his arms. "I'll see you later." He cried back as he went back into the forest where we had first met the family.

"Okay." I shouted back.

I ran back towards the palace, the streets quiet with only a few songs sung by birds. The people had yet to come back to their houses, still in fear that Sekhmet would release her wrath on them. As I began to climb up the stairs of the front entrance of the palace, the usual guards were not there. The halls were empty the usually gossiping servants were nowhere to be seen. For a moment I thought the worst as I called out for my father, Benerib, and my brother. Then I heard a 'psst' come behind a column. Walking around it I saw Benerib. She was just as I had left her.

"Oh Kamilah" She hugged me and pulling away, looking me up and down. "I was so worried, he just left with you, too Ma'at knows where."

"I'm fine Benerib" I answered, holding my best friends hands. "What about you and my brother?"

"I'm fine"she quietly answered, a blush appearing on her cheeks. "Hor took good care of me."

It's not that I minded that my best friend was head over heels over my brother. It's just that nothing could ever happen between. _Wow Kamilah! You're so mean! A horrible friend!_ No, I'm just realistic. She'll just end up hurt and with a broken heart. It's not that my brother would hurt her. No, he was as in love with her as she was with him. Status was the the cause. Benerib is a slave and even if she gained her freedom and somehow rise in a high position, it would be of no use. He would enter an arranged marriage and would most likely be his mistress. She would never be recognized as his wife. Same would be if she were to remain here as a slave she would just be another concubine. No happy ending in either case.

Setting aside these thoughts, I asked for my father. Her face instantly became solemn.

"He had not left his chambers since the news of the massacre reached us. He dismissed everyone from the palace." She said. "I stayed behind with Hor, I knew you would come back"

"I need to talk to him" I said pulling back, only to be stopped by her.

"He is not seeing anyone Kamilah. You're brother already tried." Bringing her hand to my hair she answered. "Plus you need to be cleaned up before you see anyone, my princess."

After washing off the dirt from my skin and hair, putting rose oil on my skin and hair, I was back in proper attire for royalty. I wore a long white dress, adorned with gold and jewels. I once more covered my hair with a wig and my face was painted by Benerib, red orche pigmenting my lips red and my eyes were lined with kohl.

I was looking out the balcony, resting my chin on my hands, overlooking the Nile and the sun's glare when I felt someone's presence behind me. Turning I found Anubis coming towards the balcony, leaning on it just like I had a few second before.

"I think I prefer your actual hair" He commented, breaking the silence.

"Is that why you let your hair grow out." I responded.

He ran his hand over his black hair. "My hairstyle is unique, I believe in the the future it will be quite common."

"How was the funeral?"I asked.

"It was actually quite nice the girls were very creative on how to bury them." He chuckled looking at me "I can finally understand what Thoth meant when he said that humans were important."

"How so?"

"Us, gods lack imagination, we are too have creativity, work together and make something that change lives." He smirked, shaking his head. "The girls actually came up with the idea to use salt to preserve bodies. I just use salt for cooking."

"You cook?" I asked, trying to imagen him cooking , a hilarious picture came to my mind.

"No, I did once and well it was a disturbing experience." He recalled, scrunching up his nose in distaste.

We laughed, looking off to our surroundings as we calmed down. Suddenly something white appeared in front of me causing me to pull back to see a small lotus flower. Anubis awkwardly held it as he shuffled side to side on his feet. "It's for you."

I gently took it from his hand looking at the delicate petals. I had for years received lavish gifts from all around the known world, but this one tugged something deepin my heart.

"What's this for?" I asked, feeling my cheeks get warmer.

"A thank you for helping me find out what I was meant for. Plus I got to have a jackal as my animal by comparing out 'cute ears'." He smirked at me, only for my cheeks to get warmer.

"Oh shut up." I said pushing him a little.

And so I did the most reasonable way to give thanks to a god. I got on my toes and kissed him. On the cheek. Not lips. As I pulled red hue appeared on his cheeks that rivaled mine that disappeared on my victory. "Thanks." I whispered.

He seemed dazed for a few seconds before realizing that he had a goofy face on. Quickly he shook it off, smirking before moving forward and leaning down, giving me a kiss on my cheek.

"Come on" He said as he pulled away. "Ra wants to see us."

*.*.*

_Lady Ahminrah: Continue!_

_Mythicalseacreature4:Love this story!/ it is a very good story please continue!_

_AncientEgyptRules: Please continue I can't live with the suspense!_

_Guest: Omg you have to continue this fanfic has literally claimed my life btw happy birthday!_

_XD: CONTINUE! Please_

_Guest: Hey this is great! Please continue writing :) happy birthday for the 21st!_

_Medolia: Pls CONTINUE!_

_Ur amazin: CONTINUE!_

_**Thank you guys for all your reviews and support. It means so much to me. It literally brings a smile on my face when I see that their is a new chapter review. They honestly make my you guys for my happy birthday wishes and here is my gift to you guys as I will continue on this story, with new chapters on the way. **_

_**Please review guys, if you want, and if any questions just ask.**_

_**-JOZINGEL**_


End file.
